


Just Another Manicotti Monday

by lionessvalenti



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica contemplates leftovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Manicotti Monday

Veronica eyed the foil-covered glass bowl in the fridge. It sat innocently next to the milk, but she knew what it was up to. It contained temptation in the form of the leftover manicotti. There was barely enough for one serving, but it was going to taste oh-so delicious.

 _First come, first serve, right?_ she thought, standing there with the door open, letting out all the penguins. _But Dad works hard. Eating it would probably lose me some karma points. But what's karma compared to ricotta cheese?_

She looked around the apartment and her gaze settled on Backup. _There's always 'the dog ate the leftovers'._ She shook her head. _Man up, Mars. If you're going to do it, do it._

Just as she reached in for the bowl, her father walked into the kitchen. "Don't you dare touch that manicotti."

Veronica slammed the refrigerator door shut. "What manicotti?"

He gave her the look, the one that knew exactly what she was up to. "You already ate it, didn't you?"

"No, as a matter of a fact, I didn't. I was thinking of the best dad in the whole wide world. The kind of dad who finds the love of his daughter more important than leftovers."

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her skeptically. "And where exactly is this fantasy dad?"

Veronica pouted, widening her eyes and pushing out her lower lip as far as it would go. "Please?"

"Oh, not the face. Anything but the face. Eat it, please, but you owe me."

"You _are_ the best dad in the whole wide world!" she replied, opening the fridge again and pulled out the bowl. "How about we make a return of manicotti Monday next week? I'll cook. Will that repay my debt?"

"That oughta do it."


End file.
